


I Need a Doctor

by bettername2come



Series: Long Distance Phone Calls to Central City [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver told Felicity he would find a way to make her walk again. Who else to call but the doctor of a metahuman with superhealing abilities?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Doctor

Caitlin panics just a little when she sees Oliver's name on the screen because in the year that she's known his secret identity, he's never once called her. They've spoken maybe twenty words to each other, mostly to criticize their teams' bases of operations, but they're practically strangers, with Felicity and Cisco playing the roles of team intermediaries most of the time. Caitlin's seen the news, though. CEO of Palmer Tech and mayoral candidate ambushed on the night of their engagement. Cousin Bethany had eaten the story up.

So Oliver's name can only mean one of two things: Felicity's condition has worsened or Star City is about to be destroyed. Again. 

"Oliver? What's wrong?" Caitlin asks, as worst case scenarios fill her head. 

"Nothing's wrong," he reassures her. "Nothing new," he clarifies. "I was calling to get some medical advice." 

She knows where this is going, but still she tries to put the brakes on it. "Oliver, Felicity is receiving the best care in the world. From neurosurgeons a lot more experienced than I am in treating spinal injuries.” 

“You’re the personal physician to a metahuman with regenerative powers capable of healing spinal injuries that cause paralysis. That’s why I’m calling you.” 

“I’ve tried to synthesize a gene therapy out of Barry’s powers, but I haven’t had any luck. I think because that would involve tapping into the Speed Force-“ 

“What’s the Speed Force?” 

“I don’t know exactly. Barry and the other speedsters tap into it.” Caitlin shakes her head. “Cisco could probably explain that better than me. But without it, that altered DNA isn’t going to mean much.” And she thinks of Jay, dying without his own connection to the Speed Force and pushes the thought aside, because no, this isn’t about that, this is about Felicity. “Dr. Wells – Thawne – and I tried to do it last year – ” 

“Dr. Wells was faking his paralysis and didn’t want to be found out. He had reason to sabotage your research. Maybe if you tried again – ” 

“Oliver, I am trying. Believe me, I’m trying. But even with everything we’ve seen, sometimes there’s not an easy fix. I’m sorry. If I find anything that can help Felicity, I’ll have Barry get me to Star City as fast as he can, but until then…” 

Oliver sighs. “I know. Thanks.” He ends the call, resisting the urge to throw the lamp to the ground in frustration. 

“STAR Labs?” Felicity asks, wheeling into the room. 

“Hey, you…” 

“Heard your entire conversation? Yeah. You know I can only go so far, so if you wanted that to be a secret conversation, you probably should have gone downstairs first.” Felicity takes Oliver’s hand in hers. “You know we can’t expect medical miracles just because we know one superhealing metahuman. It doesn’t work like that.” 

“There’s other ways. Ray, I bet. He probably can do something with the nanites.” 

“You do realize that the last time he used the nanites he blew up a building and got imprisoned by a megalomaniacal sorcerer, right? And I thought you said Ray left for some top-secret time travel mission.” 

“He is, but maybe….” _Stop dangling maybes._ “I don’t know. I just want to find a way to help you.” 

“We’ll find a way. But if we don’t – “ 

“Felicity – “ 

“ _If_ we don’t,” she said firmly, “then I will still be okay. I have you. I have our friends. I have a shiny new codename. And whether I have to wheel myself or not, I will make it down that aisle to you, you know that, right?” 

Oliver smiles. “Felicity, you are remarkable.” 

“Thank you for remarking on it.”

**Author's Note:**

> One random headcanon for Caitlin worked in. Did you find it?


End file.
